This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of SNS technology, users may take advantage of the SNS system to perform message communication with each other. In a traditional social networking service, communicated messages are generally text messages or picture messages. For instance, a user may publish a text message in the SNS system, or the user may upload and publish a picture message in the SNS system. For another instance, a user may upload a picture message and publish the picture message with textual description, and other users may browse the message published by this user and perform social operations like commenting or forwarding on it in the SNS system. In the traditional way of SNS message communication described above, the communication efficiency is relatively low, and the message contents lack variety. Thus, the traditional SNS message communication is unable to adapt to users' actual demand of convenience and variety richness for information technology.